Enigma Journalism: REMASTERED
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: It has been some time since he's been to Alexander Nigma High. Who knew that he would come back, only to revisit what he left behind, buried in the past? Miles Upshur's ambition has taken him far in his Journalist career, but this job was the job that would challenge the very essence of what he's capable of and what he knows about himself...
1. Acknowledgements

**_June 14th, 2014…_**

 ** _"Enigma Journalism" is posted._**

 ** _Three years have now passed…_**

 **Before this remastered commences, I would like to call out a couple of select individuals. These people deserve my thanks. I want to be sure that I say this right.**

* * *

 **Crystalmoon39**

 ** _Thank you for all the wonderful conversations that we have had in the couple of years we have been messaging each other. Thank you for writing the fanfiction, "All's Fair", the one that had encouraged me to write "Enigma Journalism" in the first place._**

 ** _You've been such a great and inspiring individual to talk too in these past three years! I'll never forget it._**

 ** _Whatever you're doing now-a-days, Crystal, I wish you well and I hope we can continue to be friends in the oncoming future ahead of us!_**

* * *

 **Gwendolyn Yuki**

 ** _I'm happy that you were able to talk to me, despite the fact that you were a little bit nervous at first, you were still someone I had the pleasure of messaging!_**

 ** _When you first came around after I posted the update on the old archived story of "Enigma Journalism", you seemed very interested in seeing what the remaster can be in comparison to the original. I hope that this story finds you well and I hope that this is the thing that's finally been able to reach you!_**

 ** _I hope we can continue chatting in the future!_**

* * *

 **manga-neko-96**

 ** _I'm glad that ever since the last time you've updated 'Brothers' that we got to have a chat. Thank you for sticking around to the Detentionaire fandom after all these years. I hope that you get the opportunity to fully flesh out your Detentionaire story._**

 ** _Good luck!_**

* * *

 **So now that much time has passed, I've finally determined that I was going to redo this story from the ground-up.**

 **Since 2014, my writing has undergone a major metamorphosis as I continued to develop my writing skills.**

 **Since 2014, also, there have been things that I wanted to change and improve for the original story so I am able to enhance the characters and plot further, especially for Miles Upshur and Veronica Victoria.**

 **I wanted to give this story in particular the treatment it needs so I can finally put to bed, that initial portion of my life where I first discovered this website. I don't say that as a bad thing, I say that as a way for me to rejoice in one of the major pieces of writing that made me take myself further.**

 **So if there are any Detentionaire fans who are still out there, interested with this story, thank you for clicking on it. I wouldn't keep my hopes too high for a Season Five to happen, but maybe one day we'll receive the closure we need for the series!**

 **As always, enjoy the story, feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think, or message me and we can have a nice chat ;)**

 **I'll be seeing you again! Take care everyone!**

 **~Buffalo.**


	2. Introduction

Much can transpire in the carefree life of a high schooler simply trotting along day by day, waiting for the end of their school schedule to signal them back home, to be free from their expected time within the borders of the established education system. With each passing minute would emanate the ticking urge to meet a required time and place necessary for progression.

In the march towards the long run, those tiny steps that can easily be taken and viewed as insignificant strides towards a future. Whatever future anyone would hope to achieve, it was completely up to that individual to make due with whatever strength and knowledge they could scrape from beneath the surface of their livelihoods.

Lee Ping was no exception. His tenth grade year had proven to be a year of relentless tiny strides towards a future he was uncertain of. His reputation with friends, family, and all others surrounding them, had shifted dramatically.

The title he never wanted granted him the key to opportunities beyond anything he could have ever dreamt of in his life. Social status, popularity, world-wide gratification of the prankster image glued to his back, but most of all, knowledge and answers to things that he deserved and demanded, but was held back by those who acted as a deterrent to gain that said knowledge and answers.

There were always nights for Lee that made him doubt whether or not he could discover the truth behind the atrocities of the schemes occurring around him. One night would come to challenge those set expectations that he thought had been grounded by Lynch Webber, originally identified as _radcircles,_ and Vice Principal Victoria. Those two were not the final layer of the schemers transpiring against his life.

This was the night where everything he could have possibly known, would come to conflict what he already knew about the goals of the mysterious council, housed within the corporation that spread its roots into the world.

Mann Wurst Finnwich.

It was another night for discovering a new turning point that can act as Intel to finding out what his adversaries were up to, but Lee was unprepared for the revelations that would soon dawn on both himself, and the co-operators that he was happy to call his friends. The future held many secrets, and the past held just as much, if not more.

Much was destined to find Lee on the path to restore order to his and his friends' lives. They just had to pursue that future.

No matter how mysterious.

No matter how dangerous.

They just needed to go forward, hope for the best, and find the answers they seek beneath the school, in the presence of an ancient pyramid.


End file.
